


Unexpected Weakness

by SunshiiiineSupernova



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: 2002 Liam with that lovely hair and sexy, Hindu Times at FestivalBar 2002 Sicily, Lack of control for Noel, Liam is a little fucking tease, M/M, Noel has a weakness for Liam, Noel not always so cold and indifferent, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshiiiineSupernova/pseuds/SunshiiiineSupernova
Summary: Noels’ love for Liam, his obsession for his body and the exquisite pleasures it gave had led them on this destructive path.  The small, still sane part of Noels’ mind knew that.  The twisted part of him craved Liam no matter what dark path it led them down.It was too exciting not to.





	Unexpected Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real person fan fiction, or any fan fiction really. I've written sexy stories, but never gay sexy stories and never any hetero ones from a mans perspective.  
> I'm a female and I found myself struggling to write for Noel. So I decided that adding the word "fuck" more often would make it sound more realistic. Please go easy on me. :)  
> Inspiration: Recently read Noel state that even when "IT WAS DARK IN OASIS, IT WAS EXCITING".  
> Saw two gifs of Oasis performing Hindu Times at 2002 FestivalBar in Sicily.   
>  In them, Noel can't keep his eyes off Liam. Liam comes to talk to him for less than a minute, but Noel gets all giddy and shy and has a dopey grin on his face.  
> 

UNEXPECTED WEAKNESS

The raucous cheer of the crowd could be heard getting worked up before the band even set foot on the stage. Liam was wearing a white sleeveless shirt baring his strong arms, a scarf and tight white pants. Noel had been behind him as they walked there, but pushed his way forward to enter the stage first, not wanting to be caught on camera staring hungrily at his brothers arse.  
He could feel his dick pulse as he made his way to the mic and picked up his guitar from beside the amp. Noels’ mind jumped ahead to the end of the show – to the Sicilian hotel – just him and Liam. He shook his head a bit and tried to focus on the gig, the actual reason they were here. The crowd screamed as Liams’ powerful roar filled the air, the rasp of his voice caressing Noels’ body like a tongue.  
Noel could feel his eyes being drawn back over to his brother. Liam, his angel in white. God, he was magnificent! Noel noticed that fucking lanky wanker Andy as he watched his little brother. Noels' eyes met his and Andy glanced away. It appeared both men and women wanted his sexy baby brother– but Liam wanted no one but Noel and Liam belonged to Noel..  
As the guitarist listened to Liam growl his way through the song, a handful of very drunken, coke-filled nights tugged at his memory. Noel had once asked Liam to sing love songs to him while they fucked. With a soft smile and deep kiss, Liam granted his request. Noel had slowed his thrusts so he could hear his beautiful brother sing just for him. Always and only, just for him. What a rush to hear the voice that sang to millions only sing to him! For Noel to hear his love songs for Liam being sung back to him by Liam, as if Liam had written them for Noel, was indescribably magical. These rare occasions never lasted long, Noel running his hands up to Liams face, caressing his cheek, running his thumb over Liams’ soft lips, fingers brushing his hair back as he looked into those beautiful eyes and lost his soul in their fiery depths. His callused fingertips dropping down Liams' chest to rub his brothers pretty little pink nipples, hard and sensitive. One hand holding Liams' shoulder to keep his thrusts steady and deep, the other hand sliding lower to wrap around Liams dick. Liams singing had then become punctuated with more “fucks” and groans than before, until the singing stopped altogether as his moans and groans took over, Liam just focused on their pleaaure and the the spell of his brothers body. Which just fueled the fire that was Noels’ lust for him.  
Liam shook his tambourine, the tempo shimmering in time with Noels’ pounding heart as he glanced over at his sexy little brother. Liam smiled at him; Noels' world flipped upside down. Noel smiled back shyly – a dopey grin plastered on his face that he couldn’t seem to get rid of. Noel moved closer to the mic to sing, the correct lyrics miraculously, but involuntarily spilling from his lips. Not that it mattered – all eyes and ears were only for Liam. His weakness. Noel needed so badly to possess his little brothers body right now. It had been over a month since they last fucked, far too long.  
The coke he did before each gig normally kept his feelings under control, one of the things that Noel liked about it. That control. Tonight however, watching Liams’ tight little arse just made him think how fucking good it felt to thrust his rock hard, dripping cock inside his brother, fucking him as hard as he could, until Liam surrendered to Noel completely. It was all he could do to focus on the song.  
Liam turned towards Noel, his tanned and fit body like a lazy, sauntering leopard – confident of its power as he stalks his prey. That stupid grin was back on Noels’ face, but he didn’t care anymore. He felt giddy when he heard Liams’ voice over the bands’ music and screams of the crowd, as if they were alone in the world. “I can’t wait to taste your cock tonight,” That one sentence made the cock in question harden instantly and throb, precum dampening Noels’ now uncomfortably tight jeans. Thank fuck for the guitar. Still smiling, he had to actually look down to make sure his fingers were playing the damned chords correctly. Noel couldn’t believe how out of control Liam had made him tonight, without even trying. He hated losing control nearly all the time. Except for nights like this, when he’ felt so fucking desperate and only wanted Liam on his hands as knees as Noel plunged his cock deep inside. On nights where Noels’ memory can taste Liams’ cum on his tongue even if it had been months since they had even kissed.  
His body still felt languorous and hot from Liams’ words and looks. Noel forced half his brain to focus on the fucking song, the gig. The other half of his mind roamed back into his memory; Liams’ soft, wet lips and hot mouth wrapped around his hard, throbbing dick. His sinful tongue circling the head, teasing the eye as he tasted his brothers cum. Noel felt his stomach muscles clench and involuntarily tighten with the sheer want – NO, with his sheer need of Liam. Noel rarely allowed himself to show his weakness for Liam. His little brother would make Noel lose complete control all the time if he only knew how easy it really was.  
At last the song came to an end. Liam turned his head in Noels direction and smiled once more. Noel had to stare back into the crowd, knowing that if he continued to gaze at his little brother, the night would end long before it had even begun.

**Author's Note:**

> The Noel quote about Oasis being exciting:  
> https://www.gq-magazine.co.uk/article/noel-gallagher-tour-book
> 
> This is the song that those two gifs came from:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lx04-UxsXlA


End file.
